Samuel Corrion
: "Tell me one thing I haven't followed to the letter..." - Corrion to Baker Corporal Samuel Corrion commonly known as Sam, is a soldier in Baker's 3rd Squad Assualt Team. He later had a falling out with Staff Sergeant Baker after he was passed up for promotion for Sergeant, this being the fourth time. Biography Sam Corrion is a tough worker who spent his days before the war earning a living at a textile mill. He is also a weapons expert who is fluent with both American and German small arms. Sam participated in the Battle of Normandy as a member of the 506th PIR, and in Operation: Market Garden as an element of the division's reconaisance unit. Character History Early Life Around 1934, when was 16 years old, Sam made a living working at a textile mill in Georgia. With the United States joining the war at the end of 1941, Sam signed up early on at his own free will, and it was only in December 1942 that voluntary enlistment in the United States was replaced by conscription, becomming one of the original volunteers for the 101st Airborne Division when it was founded in August 1942. Road To Hill 30 High above the Normandy coast on June 6th, 1944, Corrion and the rest of his squad were getting set to make the jump into German occupied France. Before Corrion had the chance to jump, a flak shell hit the engine on Third Squad's C-47 Skytrain transport aircraft, which killed Private Muzza and knocked Sergeant Matt Baker out of the aircraft. Staff Sergeant Greg "Mac" Hassay ordered everyone out of the aircraft immediately afterwards and Corrion began his decent into the battle for Normandy. Hassay got word on June 7 that Corrion, along with Private Desola, were alive and had groupped with other men of the 506th during the misdrops. It is unknown what exactly Corrion went through when he touched down but Sam only reached his unit's position just south of St. Come-du-Mont between the end of June 7th and the very early hours of June 8th. Sam fought with Baker through Normandy, attempting to save Rivas after he was sniped. Earned In Blood Corrion is first seen during "Three Patrol Action", where he is in Baker's squad. To avoid German troops from spotting him he had to hide in a cesspit, getting himself covered in dirt. In the game Brothers in Arms: Earned in Blood you get to see some of what Corrion experienced on the off missions of Road to Hill 30. Seeing the game through the eyes of Sergeant Joe "Red" Hartsock you get to see that not everything was fine with Corrion. From having to hide in a cesspool to avoid German troops from seeing him, starting to question whether or not Baker was jinxed (though it could have been biased on Hartsock's part during the interview), and if anybody in Third Squad would make it back to England. According to the instruction manual for Earned in Blood, Corrion believed that he should have gotten the promotion to Sergeant over Hartsock. The last time you see Corrion during normal gameplay is in Carentan, and the last time you see him as a part of the story is when Hartsock finishes talking to Colonel S.L.A. Marshall and Corrion walks in to begin his story. Hell's Highway Corrion plays a much bigger role in Hell's Highway, and is Baker's assault team leader for most of Operation: Market Garden. He is still a Corporal. After Hartsock is paralyzed, and second squad is without a leader, Corrion is once again turned down for promotion and Paddock is chosen to lead second squad instead. A distraught Corrion confronts Baker, but his sergeant defends his decision by explaining he couldn't keep Frank LaRoche from running away in to the destroyed Dutch town. When Baker is asked to choose a substitute for Hartsock (that has been wounded) he answers "Paddock", so Corrion (which was hearing) asks Baker why he didn't choose him. Baker, still shocked by Franky's death, answers: "'My duty is to keep you alive, so you carry out my orders or die.' I heard you telling that to Franky and he died in my fucking arms." Later, when the 3rd squad attempted to reopen the Hell's Highway, Corrion is shot in the stomach by a stray bullet and Courtland takes his place. He is rushed to hospital, unconscious. Sam survives the wound and walks out of the medical tent to confront Baker. He expresses his anger at Baker's lie about the true cause of death of Allen and Garnett, and claims he no longer wants to fight under Baker's leadership. When Baker then does a speech, Corrion then walks away quietly, and the final shot is of Corrion and Baker. It is unknown how- or even if- he will leave the squad. Trivia *Corrion was voiced by Michael Neumann who wrote the story of Brothers in Arms. *Corrion was the only soldier in Road to Hill 30 to defend Kevin Leggett after he was blamed for the deaths of Allen and Garnett. Ironically, he is also the only one to distrust SSgt. Baker in Hell's Highway. *Corrion has never used any other weapon other than M1A1 Thompson submachine gun. *According to Baker, Sam has never disobeyed a order from any of his officers (hoping to gain favor in getting a promotion), leading to Sam to confront Baker after he chose Paddock to lead 2nd Squad. *In the manual, it says he is an expert in both US and German small arms. *Corrion has different face texture in Earned In Blood ru:Сэм_Коррион Category:3rd Squad Category:Characters Category:Survivors Category:3rd Squad Assault Team